The present invention relates to a conveyor which uses a combination of a trough to carry and direct substantially flat articles and carriers with pusher fingers to convey the articles along the trough. Conveyors of this type are illustrated by German Pat. No. 367,754. As is shown in German Pat. No. 367,754, carriers for the pusher fingers normally comprise a carriage having both upper and lower flanged wheels which enclose and ride on a vertical rail. The carriage is connected to and driven by a rotating endless cable by means of movable coupling elements. Such carriers require a great deal of maintenance and cause an undesirable amount of noise when in operation.